


江澄重生二三事——平行番外车

by Guliali



Category: ABO - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 江澄重生二三事, 羡澄 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guliali/pseuds/Guliali
Summary: 是一辆幼儿园的车





	江澄重生二三事——平行番外车

车！！！！！！！

羡澄——分化车  
设定：《江澄重生二三事》第七章背景的平行世界。  
假设，此时江澄十八岁，魏无羡二十岁。  
两个人青梅竹马两小无猜，已经表明心意在一起了。  
然后还是看灯会然后分化了，生殖腔第一次分化就会发育完全。。  
有部分车与第七章重叠。  
细腻大卡车！一发完~与正文没有任何联系。

羡澄番外——灯会车*分化

寂静的山路，下头是热闹的城镇。  
魏无羡一路上带着江澄狂奔，周围吵闹顾不得别的，只顾得把那些看江澄的天乾收拾了。到了山路，魏无羡才发现江澄的味道已经有多么浓重。  
本是清淡高雅的莲花，不知为何成了信香居然如此浓烈。熏得教魏无羡都快找不到北，却思及背上是他的阿澄，硬着头皮的奔跑。  
“魏无羡…”江澄的声音弱弱的从魏无羡的背后传来。  
“阿澄再忍忍，马上就到了。”魏无羡知江澄难受，加快了步伐。  
江澄摇摇头，揪着魏无羡衣服的手指用劲到泛白：“放我下来，这样不行。”  
魏无羡环顾四周，和江澄藏到了路边的树林里。他把江澄小心翼翼的放下来。  
江澄气喘吁吁的靠在树干上，面色潮红。  
他伸手费劲的扯开冬衣厚厚的领子。  
“别闹，阿澄。会风寒的。”魏无羡皱着眉给江澄把衣服整理好。收回手的时候才发现自己的手也在颤抖。  
魏无羡猛地站起身，背对着江澄，又往前走了几步：“阿澄，怎么了？”  
江澄脑子昏昏的也不会嘴下留情：“混蛋，你看你的速度，越发的慢了。这样回去都什么时候了。”  
魏无羡无奈的挠挠脑袋：“阿澄，看样子你是分化成地坤了。你也知道天乾和地坤……”魏无羡顿了顿：“我坚持住也也用尽力气了啊，那个人看着自己心上人这般还忍得住啊。”  
魏无羡撇撇嘴：“我又不是柳下惠。”  
“不过我保证！”魏无羡伸出三根手指头立誓：“我保证咱们马上就能回去，我带你走…呃！”  
魏无羡正准备说带江澄走那条小路，就感觉背后贴上了一具火热的躯体。  
“阿澄，你做什么？”魏无羡的声音有些颤抖，他转过身把江澄扶着坐下，想起身却被江澄拉住。  
“魏无羡，标记我。”江澄无力的手扯住魏无羡的衣领，言语却是不容反驳的。  
魏无羡有如天打雷劈，结结巴巴的说：“你，阿澄，你。”  
江澄气恼：“怎么？还要我同你说第二次，唔！”  
话还未说完，魏无羡就压着江澄狠狠的吻了下来。

这不是他们的第一次接吻。  
从第一次的生疏到现在，魏无羡已经能就光靠吻的就把江澄吻个七荤八素了。  
搞得江澄不止一次狐疑的问魏无羡：“你是不是背着我干了什么坏事？”  
魏无羡哭笑不得，只环住江澄道：“我哪里还有心思去找别人？一颗心满打满算的都扑在你身上。”  
叹息着蹭了蹭江澄颈窝：“此生都不会再有别人了，下辈子，下下辈子，永远都不会再有别人。”  
“我只要你，晚吟。”  
魏无羡只在说情话的时候才叫江澄“晚吟”。  
像是这两个字温柔的本就合该含着他魏无羡满腔的爱意，说出口都透着情爱缱绻。

江澄分化的身体很敏感，魏无羡龙涎香的味道像水一样将他淹没的严严实实。唇舌交融，在火热的吻里，他感觉自己几乎要失去理智了。  
江澄有些呼吸不上来了。  
他一直都学不会怎么在接吻中换气，因这个被魏无羡以教学的名义压着不知道被吃了多少次豆腐。  
魏无羡终于大发慈悲的松开了他被吮吸的发麻的舌头。  
“我。”还不等江澄说话，魏无羡被压抑的攻势一波接一波的到来。  
他等了江澄太久。  
从十六岁在姑苏蓝家求学时的表白到他二十岁江澄终于分化。  
他一直都不敢碰江澄。  
他是他的珍宝，值得他长久的等待，直到江澄自己的开放。

江澄的背脊有些发麻。  
魏无羡把他按在粗糙的树干上。  
一只手捏着他的下巴，微微仰着他的头；一只手已经解开江澄的衣扣，像蛇一般窜进了江澄的衣服里。  
冰冷的手在江澄火热的躯体上游移，江澄有些难耐的轻哼出声。  
“魏无羡…”佳人吐气如兰，轻声唤着魏无羡的名字。  
魏无羡温柔的亲吻江澄的额头，霸道的龙涎香的味道逐渐的变得温和起来。  
“我在，我一直都在。”  
江澄睁开眼睛望进魏无羡的眼眸里，他想起昨夜做的梦。  
“阿羡”他的声音有些颤抖，素白的手指抓紧了魏无羡的衣服：“我昨天做噩梦了。”  
魏无羡一手环住他，一手在他的衣服里抚摸他的背脊，安慰他。  
“你梦到了什么？”  
江澄把脑袋埋进魏无羡的胸膛里：“我梦到你离开了江家，你离开了我。和姑苏的蓝忘机结成了道侣。”  
魏无羡闻言轻声的笑了出来：“蓝二那厮同我不过兄弟而已，你怎么会梦到这种事情？”  
江澄不管，只是接着说道：“你和他一起走了以后，莲花坞就只剩我一个人了。爹和娘还有阿姐，都不在了。只剩我一个人。”  
江澄有些莫名的难过，仿佛真的经历过这些事情一样：“后来，我一个人看着你和蓝忘机恩爱，我很难过。我想你怎么能丢下我，怎么能这样对我。”  
“.……嗯，我不可能这样对你的。”魏无羡似乎也是被江澄的悲伤感染，有力的臂膀更加用力的将江澄抱在怀里。  
“再后来，再后来我就死了。一个人死在莲花坞，死前连你最后一面都没见到。”江澄有点儿想哭。  
他知道那是个梦，可就是心里有个声音告诉他：你该为梦里那个太过坚强的江澄哭一哭的。  
魏无羡沉默了，他伸手捏了捏江澄的乳首。  
“啊。”江澄身子一僵，惊呼出声。  
“我才不会丢下你，丢下莲花坞。我要缠着你，生生世世缠着你。”魏无羡也不知道为什么，也红了眼睛。  
他有些哽咽的回答：“我永远都不会离开你。我要阿澄给我一个家，给我生个孩子。我们永远都不分开。”  
江澄闻言原本红的脸更像是熟透的苹果：“你胡说什么！”  
魏无羡摇摇头，驱赶了那丝哽咽，手底下对着江澄的乳首越发过分起来：“怎么？阿澄不愿意为我生个孩子吗？”  
“怎么办，好难过。”魏无羡楚楚可怜的看着江澄。

江澄简直抓狂。

这厮面上一副楚楚可怜被他欺负的样子，手底下却对自己过分的不行。他的左边的乳首都被揉捏的麻木了，时不时的被衣料蹭着，呻吟堵在喉咙里，身下也逐渐变得黏黏糊糊的，整个人难受极了。  
他现在简直想打爆魏无羡的狗头，问问问问个不停！  
要是他不愿意给他生个孩子，干嘛叫他标记自己！  
江澄气鼓鼓的，紧接着拉低魏无羡的脑袋，恶狠狠的咬了一口他的嘴唇：“就你问题多！”  
魏无羡看着怀里小猫咪张牙舞爪的样子，不由得觉得好笑。  
然后他不再问问题，开始专心致志的准备把他的小猫咪吃到肚子里头去。  
他带着江澄换了一个地方，就近找了一个山洞。  
“阿澄，你想好了吗？我这次真的不会停下了。”魏无羡把江澄平放在铺了他们衣物的地上，柔声问道。  
“啰啰嗦嗦的，快点。”江澄并不看魏无羡，红着脸回答。  
“不是要我给你生孩子吗？”停顿了一会儿，江澄极其小声的跟了这么一句。  
魏无羡脑海中的名为理智的弦彻底断了。  
他有些粗鲁的扯开江澄层层叠叠的衣服，只留下一层单衣。  
“幸好生了火，不然你要感染风寒了我可心疼。”魏无羡就是怕江澄身边，还在附近捡了柴火，麻利的生了火。  
江澄还是不敢看魏无羡，只是嘴硬的：“切”了一声。  
魏无羡轻笑，江澄都能感受到他的胸膛在震动。

左边的乳首红肿着挺立，魏无羡的手荼毒他右边的乳首。  
江澄轻哼一声，身子弓了起来。连忙咬着自己的手，不叫呻吟逃出喉咙。  
魏无羡却把江澄的手拉开环在自己的脖颈上，他凑近江澄的脸，用另外一只手让他直视自己。  
“我想听。”  
然后不等江澄的嘴炮开始，就用一个吻结束一切。

江澄觉得自己现在简直是进退两难。  
嘴被魏无羡堵着，舌头早已经被这厮吮吸的发麻了。魏无羡的手终于从自己的乳首离开，已经被自己的体温暖热的手一路像跳舞一样滑到了自己的腰窝。  
停留了片刻，像是等江澄最后的反抗。  
然后接着往下，轻轻挑开了江澄已经泛着湿意的亵裤。  
“阿澄，不舒服要告诉我。”魏无羡松了嘴，沙哑着声音低沉的说。  
江澄眯着眼睛点了点头，其实到这里他已经没什么力气了。  
“啊。”江澄轻声的抽着冷气，不由自主的环紧了魏无羡的脖子。  
魏无羡也不好受，江澄的小穴太紧了，他怕伤了他。  
佳人在他耳边吐气如兰，他自己的下身也涨的发疼，只能硬着头皮扩张。  
“阿羡…阿羡…”江澄少有叫魏无羡阿羡的时候，每次叫，都能让魏无羡头皮发麻。  
“再忍忍，阿澄。很快就好了。”魏无羡轻声哄着：“很快就不疼了。”

江澄知道魏无羡也不好受，难得乖巧的点点头。  
下身凉飕飕的，魏无羡已经把他剥了个干干净净。  
他抱着魏无羡，细细感受身体里的手指，从一根加到了如今的四根。  
不属于他身体的东西，在他的身体里抠挖扩张。  
地坤的身体可能天生就是和交合，很快他便不觉得疼了，反而有种莫名的空虚笼罩了上来。  
身前一凉，魏无羡挺起身子，飞快的脱掉自己的衣服，又重新压了上来。  
“阿澄，你忍一忍。”魏无羡话音刚落，还不等江澄反应，就一个挺深把自己送进了江澄的小穴。  
“啊！”江澄没想过会这么疼，他感觉自己像是被撕裂了一样，整个下身都失去了知觉。  
“骗子。。。”他咬着魏无羡的肩膀闷闷的说。  
“放松，阿澄。真的很快就不疼了，相信我。”魏无羡哄着他，心疼的看着江澄抽着气慢慢的放松身体，然后瞅准时机把剩下的自己也全埋进去。  
“呃，啊。”江澄什么话都说不出来了，他抱着魏无羡眼泪汪汪的。  
什么嘴硬尊严都丢到了九霄云外。  
朦胧中看见魏无羡额头豆大的汗珠，酸麻的一双修长白腿慢慢的环上魏无羡劲瘦的腰：“别忍了，我又不是豆腐做的。”  
刚说完没想到这个迎合的姿势越发让魏无羡进入的更深，忍不住又夹紧了。  
魏无羡看他嘴硬的样子好笑的不得了，还是耐心的等待他适应。  
等到江澄放松了下来，适应了体内巨物的存在，魏无羡才慢慢的动了起来。  
其实江澄还是疼的，但渐渐的却又不疼了。  
一股酸酸麻麻的感觉从他和魏无羡连接的地方顺着脊椎传到了大脑。本能让他开始呻吟出声，让他开始觉得还不够。  
“阿羡…”  
“怎么了？”  
“.……快点。”  
“呵~”

身上人的动作慢慢快了起来，江澄越发觉得自己像是在大海中的一叶扁舟，只能无助的抱紧身上人。  
“啊，不要。”  
魏无羡好像碰到了江澄的什么地方，惹得江澄痛呼。  
“阿澄。”魏无羡知道那是什么地方，他粗重的呼吸和沙哑的声音在江澄耳边响起：“阿澄，给我生个孩子。”  
江澄恍惚间知道了刚才被碰到的是什么地方，原来是生殖腔。  
魏无羡突然就丢掉了所有温柔和体贴，像最原始的野兽一般掐着江澄的腰疯狂的开始进攻那个叫江澄痛呼的地方。  
“啊！魏无羡！我疼，我疼。”江澄的声音从一开始的哭腔到最后逐渐低落下来。  
他已经疼的麻木了。  
那个神秘的地方终于打开了一丝缝隙。  
魏无羡把江澄抱起来，让自己进入的更深，一鼓作气的把自己送进一个更加温暖的地方。  
“呃，嗝。”江澄哭的打嗝，他从来没有这么狼狈。  
他能感受到自己最后的一点属于自己的东西都被魏无羡夺走了，他从里到外都是魏无羡留下的痕迹了。  
生殖腔敏感的甚至能让江澄在脑海里描绘出魏无羡巨物可怖的样子。  
他疼，但还是坚定的环紧了魏无羡的腰，把自己的双腿打的更开，将魏无羡吃的更深。

魏无羡开始了真正交合的抽插。  
江澄这才知道之前魏无羡有多顺着自己。  
他觉得自己现在整个人都要散架了，魏无羡的巨物每次都是退到穴口在狠狠的一插到底。  
不知道被摁着做了多久，江澄觉得自己的生殖腔口一开始还会反抗似得在魏无羡离开的时候闭合，到现在已经被肏熟了，不再会娇羞的闭合起来。  
疼痛不再，快感如同潮水一般将江澄淹没。他已经不记得自己都呻吟了什么，乱了，都乱了。  
魏无羡终于低吼着开始在生殖腔里开始膨胀成结。  
“唔”江澄终于从快感中感受到了刚开始一般的疼痛。  
膨胀起来的巨大的结堵在生殖腔的入口，脆弱的腔口向江澄发起了抗议，可是江澄已经没力气再说一句疼了。  
魏无羡吻去江澄的泪，轻声说着：“阿澄，我爱你，我永远都不会离开你。”  
然后咬住江澄红肿的腺体，释放了自己。

“呃啊。”江澄觉得自己就像是一尾脱离了水的鱼儿，在岸上挣扎。他感受到微凉的精液打在娇嫩的内壁上，能感受到魏无羡的信香从他的腺体那里注入，传到了四肢百骸。  
从此以后，他就是魏无羡一个人的地坤了。再也没人能闻到他举世无双的妖媚的莲花香气，再也没有人能看到他发情的模样了。  
他是属于魏无羡的了。  
他们从小一起长到大，将彼此的生命都编织在了一起。  
他会和魏无羡成亲，会为他十月怀胎诞下他们的孩子。  
他会继承云梦江家，魏无羡会是他最忠诚的下属。

“阿澄。”  
“嗯”  
“你做家主，我做你的下属。一辈子不背叛你，不背叛江家。”  
明明是听了好多次的诺言，可此时江澄竟有想哭的冲动。  
明明能说好多话，可魏无羡不知怎么偏偏想说这句话。

——“好。” 

他们相拥在跃动的火焰旁，身下是一片狼藉。

END 

  
【卧槽，我脸红心跳了！】


End file.
